


Lazy Sunday

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: First Time, M/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Teddy hang out. Pre-series. Written for mixe for Yuletide 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

Teddy feels warm. Maybe it's a shapeshifter thing. Billy tries not to think about that too much, not when it's just the two of them and they're not trying to be superheroes or figure out the limits of their powers. What's nice is that Teddy's warm. Billy's cold half the time, especially in winter, and that makes it even better.

"You wanna go somewhere?" Teddy asks, shifting a little. "We could...I dunno. Get dinner. Something."

Billy thinks about it. It's snowing, and it's a Sunday, and they did a little training this morning, and really, that's enough for a Sunday, or at least a Sunday when no one's getting robbed or attacked and Kang still hasn't made a move yet. They've been on the couch at Teddy's for probably two hours, mostly flipping channels, though there was a boxing match on earlier that was pretty interesting. Teddy's arm has been around him for maybe ten minutes, and Teddy is warm. Billy really doesn't want to go anywhere, or do anything that would involve getting off the couch. This is enough. For now anyway. "I'm good."

Teddy turns his face a little, and Billy can see his grin. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Maybe he should try kissing Teddy now, but he doesn't want to push his luck. The arm is good. More than good. Kissing would be great-- it's not like he hasn't thought about it, he thinks about it all the time-- but he doesn't really want to fuck things up. They have a team to worry about, and a friendship, and if he doesn't get anything more than that...well, that's pretty fucking good.

Still, even best friends don't normally spend afternoons on the couch with their arms around each other. Billy thinks his odds are pretty good. He can wait. He thinks sometimes he could wait forever, for Teddy.

"Soda or anything?"

"Nah."

"I could make popcorn," Teddy says. "You want popcorn?"

"I'm _good,"_ Billy said, letting an elbow press just a little into Teddy's warm side. "I swear."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." Teddy isn't blond, probably, not really. But he's really good-looking anyway. More than that, Billy likes the whole way he carries himself; casual without being sloppy, gentle but strong as hell.

"Okay," Teddy said, and he sounds unsure, anxious, the confidence Billy likes so much sliding away. "I can. I can move if you want."

"I-- no. No. Don't." Billy realizes that Teddy is as worried about his arm as Billy is about the kiss he hasn't tried yet. "I." He wants to say a lot of things. Anything. _Don't screw this up,_ he thinks, and then he thinks, _how do I not screw this up?_

He doesn't know how not to screw it up. He doesn't know _what_ to say. He bites his lip and then he says, "I could kiss you. I mean. If you want." _You've probably just screwed it up,_ he thinks to himself, and bites his lip even harder.

Teddy exhales, and Billy hadn't realized his friend-- _boyfriend? Is it too soon to think that, to hope it?--_ had been holding his breath. "Yeah," he says. "Please. Yeah."

Billy laughs, feeling the tension breaking, and leans over. Teddy leans back and Billy almost falls on top of him, and then Teddy's laughing too, pushing Billy's hair back and leaning up to kiss him, _finally,_ dammit.

"Have you been waiting all afternoon to do that?" Teddy asks when they finally come up for air.

"I think I've been waiting my whole _life_ for that," Billy says, and means it. Teddy feels even warmer now. There's not really room for both of them to lie on the couch, and Billy has to balance his knee almost on Teddy's thigh to keep from falling off.

"I can--" Teddy's legs _thin_ to give him more space, and damn if that isn't _weird,_ but then Teddy is pulling his face down again and they're kissing, and he doesn't really care about weird after that. He still feels like he could fall off the couch at any second, but Teddy's arms are around him, holding him in place, holding him _tight,_ and that feels so good that he's almost grateful for the tiny space they have, because that means Teddy's closer.

"Is this okay?" Teddy asks. "Am I--"

"Yeah," Billy says. _"Yeah,"_ you're...." He doesn't even know what to say. _You're Teddy,_ he thinks, but that doesn't really feel like enough. "I like you."

"I like you, too," Teddy said, and his smile is sweet and brilliant. He's so _sweet,_ and Billy wonders, sometimes, what the hell Teddy's doing with him, why he even likes him, but maybe it doesn't matter, because Teddy's hand is creeping under the back of Billy's t-shirt, and Teddy's hand is perfect, just perfect. And his body is warm between Billy's legs, too, and that's a completely new thought, well, not _new_ exactly, but it hasn't seemed so _real_ or _possible_ before.

Billy bends his head down and licks Teddy's neck, and Teddy squirms underneath him and says, "Billy! That tickles...."

Billy does it again, anyway, and Teddy giggles and _squirms_ again, and Billy's heart is _pounding_ now. He wonders if he could make the couch levitate. He decides to learn how to as soon as possible.

"Billy, cut it out," Teddy says, "I can't stay on the--"

And he can't, so they both fall together off the couch, and Teddy is _heavy_ as hell, but he braces himself so it's not too bad.

"I told you," Teddy said, but he's laughing again.

Billy kisses his nose. "When's your mom coming back?"

"Not for another hour or two, hopefully," Teddy says. "We should go to my room though, huh?"

"Yeah," Billy says. "More room there, anyway."

"Yeah." God, Teddy practically _glows_ when he's happy. "Okay." He grabs the remote control and turns off the TV. "Let's go."

Billy follows him to the bedroom. He realizes, for the first time, that that shapeshifting must go all the way down, and thinks this might be the best Sunday ever.


End file.
